Small Organization Stories
by Q. Fuller
Summary: Rated M for some adult themed stories and cursing. No Lemons, just suggestibility.


One day after a long hard day of doing nothing, Marluxia comes to his room to find a treasure chest. "What the hell?" He asked opening the latches. A pile of fudge sat in the chest. "I'M NOT GAY DAMMIT!" Was heard through Castle Oblivion that night.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"There he is!" Axel pointed to Zexion. "OH SHIT!" He tried to run. "Grab his legs Rox!" Axel had Zexion pinned to the floor, with Roxas holding his legs. "Chocolate cookies huh?" Referring to the Charcoal cookies Zexion made Axel. "What are you going to do?" Zexion struggled to get free, but to no avail. "You're about to taste chocolate shake!" He made a snorting sound in his nose. "NO I BEG YOU!" Zexion was moving harder. "Hawk a loogie time." Roxas smiled evilly. Axel hawked in his throat. "Say McDonalds bitch." Axel slurred through the loogie.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Marluxia walked into the Castle Oblivion garden one day. He had given everyone a plot to grow anything they wanted; but Axel was most secretive of his spot. He had even set up a curtain. It really got to Marluxia that he didn't know what was growing in his garden, so he walked over to the curtains. He drew them back, and Axel popped out. "What are you doing?" He asked the fluffy haired man quickly, almost as if it was one word. "What are you growing?" He pulled back the curtain, only to find some weird plant he didn't recognize. "For a second I thought you were doing something illegal back here." He put the curtain down.

Axel walked into the curtain, and moved the plant aside. "I thought he had almost caught us." He said to Roxas, who had something in his mouth. Roxas spit the bag out, and caught it. "We have to hurry; Zexion's salad isn't going to wait for its daily "oregano" dose."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Xigbar looks around outside his room door. "Coast is clear." He looks back. "Hey, next time can we not do this by summoning Bahamut?" He looks at Yuna. "Maybe. Next time can we do it without your special pills?"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Vexen, can you go get Larxene for me please?" Xemnas poked his head out of a dark portal and went back. "If you can portal your head in here, why can't you do it there?" He thought. Another portal opened and a note was left. "I owe you an explanation." It read

Vexen went upstairs to Larxene's room and knocked. "Larxene?" He poked his head in the door. O.O' OH MY GAWD!" His eyes widened at the horror. There was blood around the room. "How did it get on the ceiling?" He walked fully into the dark cold room for the door to slam behind him. "Why are you here?" A demonic voice called from the darkness. "W-who's there?" He began to get scared. A black figure emerged from the dark corner. Evil sounds began emanating from all sides of the room.

"HHHHHEEEEEELLLLLPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Vexen screamed.

"I told you he'd do it." Zexion held out his hand, and Xemnas put a 5 in it. "Never mess with Larxene on PMS."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Xemnas had called everyone into the TV room.

"Everyone, due to low morale, I've decided to give you new codenames for your missions. That way you can try to "feel" as if you're appreciated." He walks to Xigbar and says "Patchy."

"Aw dammit."

He walks to Xaldin and says "Gustavo."

"It doesn't suit me at all."

It continues down the line with Vexen being Permafrost; Lexeaus being Rock Arnold; Zexion being emokid61; Saix being Moon Dancer. They all laughed at him for having such a gay name. Axel's name was Firefly. No Xemnas isn't a creative person. Demyx became Water wings; Luxord became Card Counter. When he came down to Marluxia, he didn't even the flower guy a choice. "I couldn't think of anything less girly for your name than Marcy." Axel fell on the floor dieing of laughter. "Larxene, your name is-" Before he could finish, Larxene cut him off. "If you call me "Sparkplug", I'm going to stab you." She put her hands on her hips.

Xemnas walked down the line only to find Roxas wasn't there. "Where is Roxas?" He looked back at Axel, who shrugged. Just then, Roxas came down the stairs. "Sorry I'm late, what did I miss?" He looked around to everyone standing in line. "We're all getting new codenames for missions. It was just coming up to your turn." Axel told him. "Okay then, what's my codename?" He looked at Xemnas.

"Jailbait."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"I don't see how this costs us anything. The power in Castle Oblivion is supplied by Larxene." Saix handed Xemnas a sheet of paper. "No she doesn't. She supplies a small amount for her, and the rest is being paid for. The extra cost is from Axel putting up sunlight to try and tan." Xemnas was wearing glasses looking at all the papers. "Huhn?" Saix looked over to see a spider drop into Xemnas' robe. "Xemnas-" He attempted, but was stopped. "Be quiet. I'm trying to get this done." He shushed Saix. "But Xemnas-" He tried again. "Saix, isn't it enough that we're immensely over budget? Now you're trying to distract me?-" Before Xemnas could finish, a strange look caught his face. He began scratching wildly. "There's a spider in your robe!" Saix shouted. "AHH! GET IT OUT!" Xemnas scratching at the leather, but to no avail. "It's going to bite me!" He began jumping up and down, trying to get the spider out. "Let me help." Saix got up and pulled the robe up over Xemnas' head. He then lost his balance, and fell backwards. Xemnas, still running around, tripped in his robe and landed on Saix.

"Now you're just making crap up." Xigbar waved Axel off. "No, it's true. Sora is there as I speak." Axel walks to catch up with him. "That's why I came to tell Xemnas about Roxas' other." They approached Xemnas' room. Xigbar opened the door…

O.O

The End.

I'll probably make another if this is liked


End file.
